


something evil's lurking in the dark

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is the Best, Detective Noir, Detectives, JonBenet murder as original plot, M/M, also a lot of conspiracy, also diego might have death control powers, diego and hazel as detective buddies, diego asking klaus to help, five gonna help also, kliego - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Диего решает раскрыть дело об убийстве при помощи сил Клауса. И возможно даже Пятый сможет им помочь.





	1. I. диего

**Author's Note:**

> К нему пришла в голову очень странная идея. Очень неправильная. Ведь с самого детства учат не списывать, не мухлевать и не жульничать. Ты должен выбирать закрытые двери и сложные пути, а награду брать лишь за кровь и пот.

Есть нечто завораживающее в утре. Утро — это всегда новый день, новое начало. Надежда, на то, что именно в этот день жизнь изменится в лучшую сторону, что проблемы испарятся или по крайней мере начнут постепенно решаться.

Утро для Диего Харгривза — лишь очередной день новых проблем. Легкие деньки остаются в дне вчерашнем, и худшее лишь только впереди. И черт знает, когда он успел стать таким пессимистом. Возможно, это побочный эффект тридцати лет, а возможно все усугубилось тогда, когда его руки измазались кровью Юдоры. Дать точный ответ было непосильной задачей, но и отрицать влияние его вида деятельности было глупо. Он прошел ускоренный курс в полицейской академии, из которой его благополучно вышвырнули семь лет назад, и теперь носил самый что ни на есть настоящий полицейский жетон. Он больше не представлялся выдуманным именем, и с его ночными бэтменовскими вылазками тоже пришлось завязать. Ему больше не нужна была ночь чтобы ловить преступников.

Кто не знал фамилии Харгривз, должно быть был туристом, а потому такого «способного паренька» как он отправили работать в отдел по особо тяжким преступлениям. И если кто-то скажет, что спасать мир от своей сестрицы, которая решила взорвать Луну — непосильная задача, то у Диего был совет такому мудрецу попробовать поработать на его месте. Как оказалось, люди — гнусные существа, способные на просто отвратительнейшие поступки, о которых не говорят даже в самых откровенных фильмах; часть из этого можно было найти лишь в дарк нете. Года было достаточно чтобы Диего начал ненавидеть то, что умел он лучше всего — бороться с преступностью. Людям он стал доверять меньше, а с семьей старался общаться чаще, но выходило всегда по-разному.

Чашка крепкого кофе, и может быть глоток виски — вот завтрак чемпионов, по мнению Диего Харгривза. Ему не хотелось вдаваться в сексистскую хрень вроде женщины в доме, но он и правда не был способен обеспечить себя необходимым. Нормальной готовкой еды, например.

Сколько он вообще проспал? Точного ответа нет, есть лишь надежда, что около четырех часов. Людям необходимо спать семь-восемь часов, но у него были свои стандарты — четыре часа в будние и пять в выходные, которые особо-то и не отличались от будних.

На улице вот уже неделю льет как из ведра, а намека на солнце не увидеть за плотностью серых туч. Все чаще ему кажется, что он был персонажем чужой истории, даже не так — они все были — его соседи, его семья. Он просыпался, ехал на работу слушая постоянно прерывающееся радио и шум дождя, работал, а затем возвращался домой все также слушая радио и дождь. И все это повторялось день за днем.

Ему обещали передать на рассмотрение дело, над которым бьется уже не один участок. Его способности метать ножи и задерживать дыхание под водой так многих впечатляют, что тем кажется, что у Харгривза должно быть припасен талант и детектива в заднем кармане. Но правда была в том, что Диего делал все медленно и маленькая зарплата не стимулировала к достижению результата. Для паренька, который потратил свои последние десять лет на восстановление справедливости и который был движим одной лишь бескорыстностью, была удивительной эта забота о материальном благосостоянии. Опять-таки — вспоминаем специфику работы; многие говорят, что ты становишься циником, но как казалось Диего, он совсем разучился уже что-то чувствовать и испытывать сострадание. Работа поистине превратилась в рутину — он выполнял все по накатанной схеме — заполнение протоколов и исполнение пошаговой инструкции. Об этом прекрасно знал Хэйзел, который теперь работал с ним в одном участке. Диего уже и не припомнит как пытался отгрызть ему ухо тогда в их особняке, с тех пор они много раз спасали задницы друг друга.

Сквозь утренний туман все еще можно было увидеть неоновую вывеску местного бара. Диего частенько покупал у них выпивку по дешёвке потому что знает, что этот алкоголь — подделка. Много воды, ароматизаторов и дешевого спирта. Но какая ему разница — на нем же только особо тяжкие, так ведь?

Его понимание добра и зла давно исчезло, заменив собой понятие «сойдет, жить можно».

— Сельдерея? — Это первое, что он слышит, упав в свое кресло.

Что уж действительно могло удивить жалких писак с телевиденья, так это то, что копы не ели пончики. По крайней мере такого не скажешь о Хэйзеле, который сидел на строгой диете, которую подобрала ему его подружка, что работает в фаст-фуде. Какая ирония. Что касалось Диего, то он все еще был один, отказывая местным девушкам, довольствуясь собственной компанией по ночам. И дело было даже не в Юдоре, скорей всего это был просто побочный эффект от фамилии Харгривз. Твою психику растаптывают с самого детства, так что не приходится надеяться, что к тридцати годам ты сможешь восстановиться и социализироваться заново.

— Давай, — пожал плечами Диего и взял парочку предложенных стеблей. Питаться здоровой пищей необходимо. Правда, как это сопоставить с количеством выпитого черного кофе, ответить было трудно.

— Когда шеф отдаст дело, я расскажу тебе абсолютно все.

— Знаешь, из-за отсутствия всех этих блестящих надписей и рисунков на твоем рабочем столе, я забываю, что ты фанатеешь от этого дела.

— Я не фанатею, — помотал головой Хэйзел. — Просто слежу за расследованием, ведь оно достаточно резонансное и запутанное. Думаешь почему его передали нам? Прежние участки просто заходили в тупик. Это дело словно проклятие, вот и до нас добралось.

— Отлично, может ты прав и тогда это дело-проклятие будет действительно полезным и однажды я не проснусь, — спокойно добавил Диего.

— Знаешь, вот эти вот суицидальные шуточки все уже оставили в далеком 2018-м году.

— А кто говорит, что я шучу? — таким же тоном сказал Харгривз.

— Харгривз! — Раздалось из главного кабинета.

— Время коронации, — шепнул Хэйзел, забирая у Диего сельдерей, который он вздумал понести с собой.

Энтузиазма у Диего было определенно меньше, чем у Хэйзела, которого изворачивало от предвкушения. Он же, напротив, хотел закрыть это дело лишь для того чтобы получить премию.

Офицера Ричкинса назначили в их участок относительно недавно — полгода назад. Поначалу он всем понравился — отпускал, когда попросишь и каждый получал ежемесячную надбавку, но затем на него настучали свыше — раскрываемость упала и нужно было все менять либо валить, поэтому он установил диктатуру в участке, где каждый был вынужден засиживаться до ночи, если хоть одна бумажка будет незаполненной. И чтобы соответствовать серьезности своих намерений, он отпустил свои реденькие усики и делал пробор мокрой расческой своих рыжих волос. Диего это только смешило поэтому он старался реже ходить на собрание дабы не заржать где-то на задних местах.

— Офицер Ричкинс, — монотонно произнес Диего заученную фразу. Он старался смотреть сквозь него, так как если посмотрит в глаза, то окажется как раз посредине меж его растительностью на лице и скальпе.

— Да, да, — кивнул он, указывая на кресло перед своим столом. — Ты знаешь зачем ты здесь, поэтому позволь мне обойтись без всех приветствий и подведению к важному.

— Принято, сэр, — кивнул Диего, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Дело сложное, проклятое, — шепотом отозвался начальник. — Ну, я в это конечно не верю. — Заверил он, инстинктивно касаясь распятия под рубашкой. — В любом случае — шанс на миллион, ты либо прославишься, либо встанешь в список рядом с теми придурками, которые занимались им до тебя.

— Есть прославиться, сэр, — он коряво отсалютовал ему.

— Не ерничай, Харгривз, — скривился Ричкинс, — постарайся запороть дело не так сильно чтобы мне не пришлось краснеть за участок.

— Все, что в моих силах, — лениво развел тот руками.

— Ты хотя бы знаешь в чем суть?

— Конечно, я слежу с самого начала расследования, оно ведь такое резонансное и запутанное, — ответил Диего повторяя слова Хэйзела.

— В общем это, — Ричкинс указал на пять коробок у своего стола, — твое.

— Разрешите идти? — Диего уже поставил друг на друга две коробки.

— Как будто тебе нужно мое разрешение, — буркнул начальник, махнув рукой.

Глаза Хэйзела выглядывали из-за компьютера. Зрачки расширились, когда Диего поставил последнюю коробку рядом с рабочим местом.

— У тебя что-то на столе, — кивнул Диего.

— А? Что? Где?

— Должно быть слюна, — добавил Диего.

— Ха-ха, — безэмоционально отозвался напарник. — Давай заканчивай с этим мусором, Джокер, — он указал на бумаги на его столе, — и засядем в какой-нибудь забегаловке в перерыв. Я расскажу все, что нужно знать.

Диего поднял руки, сдаваясь. Пусть будет так. Хэйзел отличался дотошным изучением деталей, поэтому разницы между прочтением и его словами возникнуть не должно.

 

***

 

— Как думаешь, они подают крылышки в такое время? — Поинтересовался Хэйзел, когда они выбирали где лучше присесть.

— Разве крылышки входят в ту диету, на которой тебя держит Агнесс? — Диего дошел до самого конца, дабы было меньше лишних слушателей.

— Нет, — ответил Хэйзел, усаживаясь напротив и прикрываясь меню, — но ты же не станешь ей докладывать?

— Даже номера не знаю.

— Вот именно.

— Что неправильно, ведь у меня должно быть что-то типа твоего «пожарного» номера.

— Издевайся сколько влезет.

— Добрый день, готовы заказывать? — к ним подошла официантка, которая явно была школьницей и им неплохо было бы так проверить ее документы. Многие игнорировали закон и брали на работу малолетних. Но опять-таки — их задача особо тяжкие. Проехали.

— Да, — протянул Хэйзел. Он сделал паузу. Диего мог представить какая драма разразилась в его голове — нарушить правила Агнесс или же нет. — Запеченные овощи и сок.

Ха!

— А я, пожалуй, буду крылышки, картошку и черный кофе, — сказал Диего, пытаясь не столкнуться с презрительным взглядом Хэйзела.

— Запеченные овощи, сок, крылышки, картошка и кофе? — Повторила официантка, прочитав со своего блокнота.

— Верно, — кивнул Хэйзел.

— Будет сделано, — весело отозвалась девушка и поспешила на кухню.

— Ну ты и говнюк, — Хэйзел помотал головой.

— Спасибо, я стараюсь, — ответил Диего, приложив руку к сердцу.

Поддевать Хэйзела было одним из тех занятий, которые никогда Диего не надоедали. К тому же, они привносили определенные краски в его будни. Хэйзел знал об этом, поэтому и подыгрывал, а Диего знал, что тот подыгрывает и был за это очень благодарен. Порой этого было вполне достаточно нежели все те разговоры с Эллисон о ничтожности его жизни. Как будто он и сам не знал.

Диего не стал тянуть документы с собой, учитывая их количество, да и в принципе запрет на вынос документов за пределы участка, также сыграл свою роль. Все, что у него было — блокнот, ручка, уши и одержимая голова Хэйзела. Как показывала практика, во многих случаях, этого было достаточно.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Хэйзел, — сначала разберемся с тем, что ты знаешь.

— Примерно, — протянул Диего, — нихрена.

— Серьезно? — Недоверчиво поинтересовался напарник.

— Клянусь на Библии как серьезно, — Диего потянулся за упаковкой кетчупа на столе и выдавил на руку, полизывая осторожными движениями.

— Ты хоть бы руки помыл, — закатил глаза Хэйзел. — Неважно, — шепнул он позже.

— Лучше начни с самого начала, — предложил Диего, — я запишу, то, что покажется важным. Как по старой схеме.

— Верно, — кивнул тот, — ладно, тогда усаживайся потому что предыстория довольно удручающая.

Все началось с телефонного звонка в полицию, который был переадресован в главный участок в городе. Звонила миссис Гордон, женщина, которая задыхаясь от слез сообщила о том, что нашла свою дочь мертвой в подвале собственного дома. Полиция выехала незамедлительно. Несмотря на всю коррумпированность, все же в органах работали живые люди, которые остро реагировали, как и любой другой человек, на все плохое, что случалось с детьми. Когда группа приехала, то около дома уже стояла скорая помощь. По разочарованным лицам врачей, можно было понять, что даже не смотря на истерику и шок, женщина была права — девочка мертва.

Детектив Лонкс, который прибыл на место и которому суждено было быть первому детективу в этом деле, прошел за коллегами в подвал дома, в котором стоял крик убитой горем матери. Девочка лежала на животе в полупустом помещении. На ней было белое, насколько позволял увидеть подвальный свет, платье; белые носки и розовый бант в светлых кудрях. Рост был небольшим, как оказалось девочке было восемь лет. Крови не было, и внешне не было никаких повреждений. Но об обратном показало вскрытие, где обнаружили повреждение внутренних органов. Никаких отпечатков или биологических следов, экспертиза не обнаружила. Более того, девочка умерла, а затем была помещена в подвал. И вот самый главный и логический вопрос — кто убил Сьюзи Гордон? Кто убил девочку, которая была гордостью семьи — занимала призовые места в конкурсах красоты для детей?

Все последующие подозреваемые — наработки предыдущих детективов. Подозреваемый №1, которого вызвали сразу же — Фрэнк Кортер — сосед по улице, который двадцать лет назад притягивался к уголовной ответственности за растление несовершеннолетних. Он был частым гостем семьи Гордонов, и никто не мог сказать, как проходило общение за закрытыми дверьми кроме непосредственно самой семьи. Детектив Лонкс был настроен подтвердить свои догадки на счет Кортера, у которого хоть и не было доступа к подвалу вход в который был изнутри дома. В тупик он зашел тогда, когда помимо отсутствия следов Кортера в подвале, у того еще оказалось и алиби — он был на похоронах своего отца в другом штате. Это подтверждали показания семьи и других очевидцев. Более того, он был «пойман» камерами аэропорта, а также камерами дорожного наблюдения. Лонкс взялся за каждого соседа, но у всех было алиби. В ход пошла база разыскиваемых преступников и также сведения о проблемных горожанах и ранее освободившихся. Но толку было ноль. Так прошло полгода. Участок закрыл дело и все наработки отправились в следующий по иерархии участок.

Новые детективы сыграли важную роль, а именно — они расширили круг подозреваемых. И в этот круг вошли отец девочки — Джойс Гордон, брат Логан и, как не странно, мать Луиза Гордон, что и сообщила о мертвой девочке. Местная пресса сразу же подняла шум, поливая грязью полицейских за такие предположения и версии, но им пришлось утихнуть после того как члены семьи стали давать показания и даже интервью. Слова отца не сходились со временем, он часто путался и менял показания. Один из детективов всерьез подумал, что девочку изнасиловал собственный отец, но без биологических следов это доказать было трудно. Мать же подозревали в том, что она покрывает мужа. Но некоторые детективы считали, что она покрывает своего сына — шестилетнего Логана. Она и муж. Быть ребенком, в семье в которой уже есть звезда — очень сложно. Сьюзи ездила на конкурсы и была довольно известной в определенном круге. Все внимание было сосредоточено на ней. Все силы брошены на нее и ее будущее, в это время Логану доставались лишь остатки той заботы и любви, которая отдавалась старшей сестре. Но опять-таки, как объяснить то, что шестилетний мальчик смог нанести повреждения внутренних органов?! И вот таким образом дело перекочевало в участок офицера Ричкинса.

— У меня скоро закончатся чернила, — прошипел Диего, обессилено опуская лицо на стол. Заказанная еда давно остыла.

— Еще бы! Почитаешь заключения судебного медицинского эксперта — волосы встанут дыбом. Кстати в полости рта обнаружили ее же кровь, — добавил Хэйзел, — и никто не может понять откуда она взялась. Единственный шрам на большом пальце правой ноги затянулся еще два года назад — других повреждений кожи не обнаружено.

— А если она…

— Нет, — перебил Хэйзел, — она не прикусила язык и не кусала внутреннюю часть щеки.

— Замкнутый круг выходит.

— Взлома не было, и появляется вопрос как родители не услышали открытие подвальной двери, петли которой не смазывали уже год как?

— А что насчет камер видеонаблюдения? — Поинтересовался Диего. — Это ведь богатый район. На каждом столбе висит камера.

— Отличный вопрос! У компании-держателя есть записи каждого дня всех семи лет сколько висят эти камеры.

— И? Никто не додумался выписать ордер на изъятие?

— У них внезапно оказались сбои в записи в ночь с понедельника на вторник, когда как за заключением и умерла девочка.

— Дрянь, — выругался Диего.

— О, это не все. Угадай кто является одним из бенефициаров компании?

— Ты шутишь?

— Ни капли — Джойс Гордон. Хочешь моего мнения, Диего? Я уверен, что виноват кто-то из семейки, но не исключаю, что замешаны еще кто-то. Ведь, пускай с камерами сбой, то неужели эти параноидальные соседи ничего не заметили?

— Блять, — выдохнул Диего.

— Не то слово, — кивнул Хэйзел.

Кофе грязным осадком першило в горле. Диего пытался сосредоточиться и собрать все к куче. Хэйзел никогда не упускает деталей, но ему стоит обратить внимание на такие мелочи как даты.

Кто может совершить такое с ребенком? Порой он жалел, что не выходит в ночь надирать ублюдкам зад.

Для Диего это казалось почти что делом чести — внести свою лепту в расследование. Непрекращающийся дождь мешал, а напротив отвлекал Хэйзел, который доедал свои печеные баклажаны. В тот момент, когда Диего решил прикоснуться к своей холодной картошке, в кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон.

Лейтенант Фирс — коп из соседнего участка.

У него записан ее телефон лишь по одной единственной причине. Он нажал на «принять вызов».

— Ни за что не догадаешься, кто решил заглянуть к нам.

Диего кинул десятку на стол и схватил курточку. Хэйзел усмехнулся и понимающе кивнул.

 

***

 

— Сколько раз обещаю себе не приезжать, — пробубнил Диего.

— Диего! — Радостно выкрикнул Клаус, подбегая к решетке. — Как и всегда — спешит на помощь всем принцессам, попавшим в беду.

— Есть разница между принцессами и торчками вроде тебя.

— Избавьте меня от наблюдения за вашим обменом любезностями, — отозвалась позади Фирс. — Забирай его и проваливайте, ты знаешь процедуру, Харгривз.

— Знаю, Люсинда, — поник Клаус.

— Я не с тобой говорю, — отозвалась лейтенант.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Диего.

— У меня дети меньше хлопот создают, чем этот, — она кивнула в сторону Клауса. — Не забывай о понятии «жизнь для себя», помогает, знаешь ли. — Она похлопала Диего по плечу и выпустила Клауса, который бросился с объятиями сначала на лейтенанта, а потом и на Диего.

Ехали они в тишине, за что Диего был ему благодарен. Но большую роль сыграла усталость, и Клаус попросту уснул.

Можно было сказать, что Диего жил не один, а с Клаусом. Вот только за квартиру последний не платил и появлялся, когда вздумается. Если бы не жалость и то, что из всех Харгривзов с ним, он был наиболее близок, Диего давно бы вышвырнул его за порог. Порой доходило до смешного — он носился с тем как с ребенком и изредка оплачивал долги.

— Я чист, если тебе это важно, — раздалось на соседнем сидении.

Диего глянул на Клауса. Тот положил голову на окно и не отрывал взгляда от картины, что была за окном — серость, дождь, подступающая ночь и местная грязь, что выползала из своих укрытий в поисках наживы.

— Тогда как оказался в участке?

— Меня инстинктивно загребли, — пожал плечами Клаус. — Видимо, я не могу выходить на улицу без твоего сопровождения.

Диего дал обещание поинтересоваться откуда у него ссадина над бровью. Точно, так и сделает. Но пока в его голове звучали лишь слова Хэйзела о деле, которое ему поручили. Ему стоит проделать много работы, а он не знает с чего и начать. Внутренний голос повторял снова и снова «Кто убил Сьюзи Гордон?».

Клаус часто оглядывался на заднее сидение и с разочарованием возвращался к окну.

— Бэн с нами? — Осторожно поинтересовался Диего.

— Нет, — помотал головой Клаус. — Он чаще появлялся, когда я оказывался в полнейшей жопе.

— А теперь ты перестал закидываться, проблем стало меньше, и он не приходит?

-Не знаю, — пожал плечами Клаус. — Раньше у меня не было никого кто выручал меня, потому Бэн и составлял компанию.

— И что изменилось?

— Ты, — просто ответил Клаус.

Оставшуюся дорогу каждый из них молчал. Диего разрывался между размышлениями о деле и желанием поговорить с Клаусом. Не то чтобы у него было что сказать, но горло першило и драло от слов, которые Диего проглотил. Клаус молчал потому что нужно было добавить немного таинственности в его никогда не закрывающийся рот, и просто потому что он никак не мог придать вербальную форму своим мыслям.

Все проходило по отработанной схеме — Диего заталкивал непутевого в ванную и не выпускал до тех пор, пока тот не придет в себя, но в этот раз Клаус поплелся в ванную без дополнительных пинков.

— Черт, — прошипел Диего, заглянув в холодильник. Придется есть полуфабрикаты.

Клаус сопел на диване в гостиной, когда Диего допивал вторую бутылку пива. Перед ним на полу было куча листов, исписанных датами и именами. В голове все тот же вопрос «Кто убил Сьюзи Гордон?».

Главной особенностью было повреждение внутренних органов. В этом Диего был уверен, поэтому версию с мотивом Логана, младшего брата, он отложил в сторону. Современные дети способны убить, но он сомневался, что ребенок мог совершить нечто подобное.

Отец и мать. Что они недоговаривают? И что же было на тех утерянных записях с видеонаблюдения. С чем он на это раз имеет дело? Обычное убийство с парочкой скелетов в шкафу или он столкнулся с чем-то более серьезным? Дело казалось невозможным, из разряда тех, которые придумывают на юридическом чтобы запутать студентов. Кто бы ему тогда сказал, что ему придется расследовать нечто подобное в реальности. Работы слишком много, а времени мало — дело провисит на нем два месяца, а затем перекочует в другой участок, или его отдадут в архив до лучших времен. За деньги, которое он может получить за расследование подобного дела, Диего мог бы выкупить квартиру, в которой сейчас жил. К тому же, он удовлетворит свою все еще живую, пусть и слабо, но все же, жажду справедливости. С чего начать? Кто убил Сьюзи Гордон? Было бы проще если бы она ответила лично.

Диего подловил себя на мысли, что в такую погоду как сейчас часто вспоминает о веселых деньках, проведенных с Юдорой. Точнее даже не о деньках, а о ночах. Во всех смыслах — он вершил свое правосудие, мешая копам и секс тоже был неплох. Она бы точно знала, что делать. По крайней мере точно бы не протирала штаны с непутевым братцем, который глотает наркоту как аскорбинки и болтает с мертвецами. Он усмехнулся, толи от того как представил выражение лица Юдоры, толи от мысли о Клаусе.

Диего больше недоволен Клаусом, чем наоборот. Ему меньше всего хотелось возиться с ним. Черт, им ведь по тридцатнику, пора бы научится жить и нести хоть какую-то ответственность. (Может быть Клаус и был его ответственностью?). Диего не был против, ведь…ведь это Клаус. Это его Клаус. Как же иначе? Он старался играть роль старшего брата как мог. (Возможно, чтобы реализоваться как лидер и ментор из-за зависти к Лютеру. Это не слишком играло в его пользу ведь он выбрал самого слабого и уязвимого под свое крыло. Так легче всего. В глазах остальных — ты герой, а тем временем довольным остается твое эго.). Но эта забота деформировала Диего и вошла в привычку, может даже в инстинкт. Многие не знали, а он ведь заикаться начал из-за Номера Четыре. Но, пожалуй, эту часть прошлого, лучше не ворошить сегодня.

Харгривз потер сонные глаза и бросил взгляд на Клауса. С выбритым лицом и в более приземленной одежде, он и правда казался обычным. Простым миллениалом, который все еще не вырос к тридцати, но по крайней мере не доставлял проблем обществу. Вид спящего обманывает и скрывает истину. Кто убил Сьюзи Гордон?

— Кто убил тебя? — прошептал Диего, откладывая фотографию девочки. На ней она улыбалась и казалась счастливой — мама и папа обнимали ее — она заняла первое место. — Ответь мне.

Именно в этот момент, Диего осенило. К нему пришла в голову очень странная идея. Очень неправильная. Ведь с самого детства учат не списывать, не мухлевать и не жульничать. Ты должен выбирать закрытые двери и сложные пути, а награду брать лишь за кровь и пот. Он вполне мог оказаться перед этой дилеммой. Но он — Номер Два — противоположность Номеру Один.

Диего собрал все записи в одну кучу и выбросил бутылки и пластиковые тарелки в бак. Потоптавшись у раковины, он все же поплелся вперед.

Присев на край дивана, он снова увидел ту ссадину над бровью.

— Клаус, проснись. — Диего коснулся его обнаженного плеча. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.


	2. II. клаус

Кажется, подступил второй приступ рвоты. Клаус уже как час не мог вылезти из ванны, ведь что толку — он либо проблюётся в унитаз, либо изгадит мебель Диего. У него болело горло и казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и он увидит свои внутренности в унитазе. Его свело судорогой, из глаз капали слезы и из носа текло.

О чем вообще думал Диего, когда попросил его об этом? Да он всю жизнь отмахивался от мертвецов, все его проблемы с наркотиками были лишь потому, что они приходили к нему, когда он был трезвым. И теперь Диего просил его вернуться к прежнему. Более того, Клаус не знал получится ли, ведь в последнее время мертвые не беспокоили его. Взять того же Бэна — Клаус порой ловил его в темных переулках, но зачастую тот не появлялся. Расслабившись, у него даже получилось завязать с веществами. Прошел лишь месяц, но и месяц для Клауса уже многое.

Он уперся руками в раковину, рассматривая себя в зеркале. Жалкое зрелище. На лице смешались слезы, сопли и его завтрак. Клаус плеснул воды и растер мыло по лицу, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкого запаха. Кожу моментально стянуло, а в глазах защипало.

— Сука, — выдохнул Клаус и потянулся за полотенцем.

Выключив резкий свет в ванной, ему пришлось нащупывать себе путь ориентируясь на тускло подступающее утро.

Остаться здесь — значит помочь Диего, уйти — наткнуться на парочку мертвецов. Поэтому он решил сделать самую клаусовую вещь — обдолбаться, а там будь что будет. Он провел на улицах слишком много лет чтобы не иметь заначек — побродит немного да найдет таблетку или парочку.

Привычного сопения из комнаты Диего не было слышно, и Клаус просто надеялся, что тот не проклинает его, лежа в постели и слушая как он дает деру. Просто это все слишком — трезвость, жизнь с Диего, спиритические сеансы на благо карьеры братца. Не то чтобы нивелирование его же чувствами и здоровьем происходило впервые, он к этому привык, но порой были моменты, когда шуток было недостаточно.

На улице был вечный дождь и ядучие неоновые вывески; под толстовку задувало, и Клаус обнял себя, стараясь удержать то небольшое тепло, которое осталось. Остаться в квартире было бы верным решением, ведь в такое время в чертовой Кали может случиться всякое. Клаус надеялся, что ему не попадется фрик, что попытается продать его на органы или в сексуальное рабство, или вообще убить чисто по приколу. Об этой стороне Калифорнии мало кто знал. На красивых фото — это вечное солнце, пляжи, вечеринки. Свободная любовь и свободная жизнь. Но вот, приезжай, миленький дурак и увидишь все сливки — грязь и зловоние, а из свободного здесь разве что наркотики.

Клаус затянул капюшон словно это поможет не промокнуть.

В ближайших переулках он ничего не нашел, поэтому наплевав на вероятность подхвата болезни, направился к мусорной сортировке в соседнем квартале. Запашок там не сладкая вата, но дождь и ветер хорошенечко проветривали место, да и стоит заметить от самого Клауса тоже несло не ароматами Прованса.

— Да где же вы? — Он уже начинал терять терпение, зарываясь в горы мусора все глубже. Утро вот-вот наступит, а общественные работники просыпались раньше всех. Ему не сильно хотелось, чтобы на него настучали, и он опять попал к копам.

Как оказалось, не о работниках сортировки ему стоило было волноваться, а о таких же, как и он искателях амфетаминовых сокровищ. Если он закинулся бы, то чувствовал бы меньше боли, чем тогда, когда его били ногами в живот. Не соображающие в угаре промахивались, и нога вместо живота тормозила на его лице. Клаус даже смог дать сдачи, вспоминая свои навыки из Вьетнама. Он надеялся, что все это ему не привиделось, и он и правда смог дать отпор. Дождь отлично смыл кровь, даже на толстовке не было заметных пятен.

Именно в драке за таблетки, в которой он потерпел такое позорное поражение, его нашел Бэн.

— Снова пытаешься разделаться с проблемами просто проглотив эту дрянь? — Бэн присел, рассматривая его жалкую тушку на асфальте рядом с мусором.

— Бэн, — это и все, что он сумел из себя выдавить. Это и еще слабую улыбку.

Он так долго был трезвым, что теперь Бэн не казался ему размытым пятном, теперь он был прямо настоящим. Клаус протянул руку, но она прошла сквозь брата.

— Ты знаешь, я не могу помочь, но ты долго собираешься здесь валяться?

— А что?

— А то, что ты подхватишь воспаление, придурок. Как Диего выпустил тебя одного?

— Я не его собачка.

— А было бы неплохо, учитывая твою способность находить приключения на свою задницу, — Бэн поднялся и сложил руки перед собой. — Поднимайся, пора тебе домой.

— Не поеду я туда, — Клаус приподнялся, но остался сидеть на асфальте. — Мне неуютно в том огромном особняке.

— Я не особняк имел ввиду, — прервал Бэн.

Клаус выдохнул и упершись об асфальт, кое-как поднялся, шипя от боли. Он надеялся, что в этот раз без переломов.

— Я не могу, — тихо ответил Клаус.

— Просто скажи, что не станешь помогать с делом, — закатил глаза Бэн.

— Не могу, это же…он…

— Ты думаешь если ты объяснишь то, как тебе тяжело контролировать свои силы, то Диего не поймет? — Удивился Бэн. — Это же Диего, — добавил он.

— Да, — протянул Клаус, — Диего, — усмехнулся он.

Клаус стряхнул с себя пакеты, что прилипли к нему и скривился, почувствовав запах, который исходил. Бэн, на удивление, скривился тоже.

Бэн обогнал Клауса и пошел вперед. Клаусу не оставалось ничего кроме как последовать за призраком брата. На полпути он заметил, что тот вел его обратно.

— Кстати, почему тебя так давно не было? — Поинтересовался Клаус.

— Проблемы с доступом, — пожал плечами Бэн.

— Типо как с вайфаем только призрачным?

— Можно и так сказать, — Бэн явно что-то недоговаривал, но пока не пытался заговорить об этом.

— Ты думаешь я ссыкло, раз не хочу помогать Диего? — Искренно спросил Клаус.

— Нет, — выдохнул тот, — я считаю, что ты мог бы помочь. Но, учитывая твою особенность, думаю, ты имеешь полное право отказаться.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Клаус. — От этого не легче.

Клаус уже видел знакомые вывески. У Бэна была чудная память, а ведь он был мертв. Есть чему поучиться.

— Если я сейчас заявлюсь в таком виде — будет странно, — сказал Клаус.

— Верно, — ответил Бэн, осмотрев его.

Клаус почувствовал новый приступ рвоты, что вот-вот был готов вырваться из его рта, когда они поднимались по ступенькам. Но, потом он вспомнил, что выблевал все ранее, а это вероятно лишь рефлекс.

— Я просто боюсь, что что-то пойдет не так, — прошептал Клаус, присаживаясь на ступеньку. Он сверлил взглядом нужную дверь, боясь открыть ее. Бэн присел рядом.

— Не думаю, что рядом с Диего тебе стоит чего-то боятся.

— Ты видел меня? Меня только что отмудохали парочка старых нариков на свалке, — усмехнулся Клаус.

— И напомни мне был ли рядом Диего? — Парировал Бэн.

— И то верно, — тяжело выдохнул Клаус.

И в тот момент, когда они болтали ни о чем, глупо усмехаясь как в далеком детстве, на Клауса прыгнул другой призрак.

— А! — Закричал он, подпрыгивая.

Мертвец затем исчез и упал вновь откуда-то с верхних этажей.

— Должно быть у вас в подъезде было самоубийство, — заключил Бэн.

— Нихрена себе догадка, Шерлок, — закатил глаза Клаус.

Когда он повернулся, то наткнулся прямо на белесые глаза мертвеца, его губы были черными с размытым контуром, словно кто-то решил подвести их карандашом для глаз.

Клаус сделал шаг назад, проходя сквозь Бэна, который тоже выглядел обеспокоенно. Клаус медленно поднимался по лестнице, пока мертвец подходил ближе. И если обычно, мертвецы что-то говорили, то этот лишь мычал и кричал словно примат.

Он был трезвым внушительное время, но еще не видел в этом доме мертвецов, да и за его временное приключение на свалке, не могло произойти подобное.

Призрак выставил худые руки и начал приближаться. Клаус повернулся, планируя дать деру на верхние этажи, но повернувшись, обнаружил призрака позади. Вот черт.

Бэн пытался что-то сделать, но это никак не действовало. Очевидно и призраки не могли коснуться друг друга. Сердце Клауса начало биться чаще, и он в очередной раз пожалел, что не под кайфом, что те бездомные забрали всю его заначку. Если тебя убьет мертвое, то ты присоединишься к нему. Клаус выдохнул и сделал бесполезный шаг назад.

— Клаус, — послышалось позади.

Мертвец, словно испугавшийся ребенок, испарился.

Клаус повернулся и увидел Диего, стоящего в проеме двери. Он очевидно не понимал, что происходило на лестничной площадке, а потому стоял, разводя руки.

— Диего, — облегченно выдохнул Клаус, прижимая руку к груди.

— Что происходит?

Клаус отмахнулся, спускаясь. Вышло, что Бэна тоже не оказалось рядом. Стоит поинтересоваться, что это было, когда мелкий снова решит заявиться.

Клаус потоптался перед Диего. Говорить, что он решил прогуляться подъездом — глупо, он промок до нитки, да и без отсутствия крови, не сложно было заметить его помятый вид. От него дурно пахло, но закатив глаза, Диего потянул его в квартиру.

— У меня еще два часа до будильника, — сказал Диего, закрывая двери.

— Да, — кивнул Клаус, — по поводу того…

— Вечером, — прервал его Диего. — Дашь ответ вечером.

Вот так просто, без лишних вопросов, Диего похлопал того по плечу и ушел обратно в спальню. Может быть Бэн прав, и ему стоит лишь все объяснить. Но перед репетицией своего объяснения, ему необходим был душ. Чтобы вывести этот запах рвоты и свалок, необходим гель с экстра запахом. Возможно, ему стоит воспользоваться вещами Диего и повременить со своими гелями и пенками со сладкими запахами.

 

***

 

Клаус наблюдал за тем, как собирался Диего сквозь полуприкрытые веки. Он слишком устал, а ночные приключения с Бэном и вовсе казались выдуманными. Клаус надеялся поскорее заснуть, пока не появились очередные мертвецы.

— Я закрою тебя, — рядом послышался голос Диего. Клаус вздрогнул и открыл глаза, которым понадобилось время дабы сфокусироваться. Диего наклонился над диваном. — Ключ только один, поэтому сделай одолжение — не давай снова деру, не хотелось бы обнаружить новых постояльцев, когда я приду домой, ладно? — Диего провел ладонью по шее Клауса и улыбнулся.

— Ладно, — Клаус закивал, бессознательно потянувшись к руке Диего.

Клаус провалился в сон быстрее, чем Диего хлопнул дверью. Выходит, он заснул с ощущением тепла его руки.

Дерганье во сне причиняло боль, но Клаусу этого было недостаточно дабы проснуться. Он убегал от мертвецов. Но как это всегда и бывает — он бежал, но оторваться как всегда не удавалось, более того, ему казалось, что он оставался на одном и том же месте. Если его убьет мертвец — он умрет по-настоящему. Не стоило об этом забывать.

— Вставай! — Каким-то образом, Бэну удалось докричаться до болезненного сознания Клауса.

Клаус сжал одеяло, все еще дрожа всем телом. По крайней мере, Бэн знал наверняка, что тот проснулся.

— Снова ты, — простонал Клаус.

— Мне показалось или в голосе не было слышно радости? — съязвил Бэн, усаживаясь в кресло напротив.

— Где тебя носило, почему ты исчез?

— Сложно объяснить, — отмахнулся Бэн.

— Ну как-нибудь попытайся.

— Да, как-нибудь, попытаюсь, — Бэн явно не был настроен на этот разговор.

— Почему темно?

— Ваня Солнце уничтожила, — спокойно ответил Бэн.

— Что? — Клаус резко подхватился.

— Остынь, — закатил глаза Бэн, — это шутка. Ты продрых целый день.

Клаус выдохнул и вылез с кровати. Ему жутко хотелось пить. Он прошел сквозь Бэна, который открыл рот чтобы возмутиться, но затем просто махнул рукой.

Воду из-под крана Клаус пить не решался, надеясь на то, что в холодильнике найдется что-нибудь прохладное. Сок и пиво. В нижнем шкафу Диего хранил алкоголь покрепче, это Клаус точно знал. Как раз то, что нужно.

Бэн наблюдал за действиями брата из-за спины.

Клаус открыл полочку — уже начатые бутылки с прозрачной и янтарной жидкостью.

— Идите к папочке, — усмехнулся он и протянул руку за бутылкой.

Он допил остатки кофе и наполнил чашку алкоголем.

Схватил ручку и…

И поджал губы.

Если он сделает глоток, то его многодневной трезвости конец. Диего расстроится. Он снова всех подведет и разочарует. Подумать только, как он боялся серьезного разговора с Диего, что был готов залить в себя виски или что там он достал. Если он будет в стельку, то все лишь разведут руками — подумаешь, Клаус напился, что здесь нового?

— Здесь только мы вдвоем или ты еще свою совесть пригласил? — Послышался голос Бэна позади.

— Заткнись, — тихо ответил Клаус, потупивши взгляд на чашку.

Клаус выдохнул и быстрым движением, пока не передумал, вылил содержимое в раковину.

— Подумать только — мальчик вырос, — Бэн сложил руки перед собой. — Чтобы отказать Диего, не нужно напиваться. Рад, что ты это понял.

— Нет, — покачал головой Клаус.

— Что нет? Ты собрался снова драться с бездомными за таблетки?

— Я собираюсь помочь Диего, — Клаус и сам не верил, что сказал это вслух.

Между ними повисла тишина, а взгляд Бэна выражал беспокойство.

— Ты уверен, что это верное решение?

— Ты и сам знаешь, что верное. Вопрос лишь в том, как долго я продержусь, — выдохнул Клаус.

Оставалось лишь дождаться Диего. Клаус расхаживал по всей квартире, надоедая Бэну.

— Эй, Один Дома, — обратился Бэн, — ты Диего ждешь или грабителей? Успокойся и не мельтеши.

— Молчи, малявка, — отмахнулся Клаус.

Клаус плюхнулся в кресло и обнял себя руками, но как назло начали дергаться ноги. Раздался звук ключа, проворачивающегося в замке, и Клаус замер.

Бэн поджал губы и поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Дальше ты сам, — сказал он и исчез.

У Диего в руках был фирменный пакет из ресторана тайской кухни, и у Клауса заурчал желудок. Обычно, он подбегал и забирал еду, но сегодня волнение не позволило ему подняться с кресла. Он продолжал сидеть — мышцы лица в напряжении, как и все тело. Картина, должно быть подозрительная — тусклый свет и Клаус, ожидающий Диего. Прямо-таки сцена из фильмов ужасов.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался Диего, проходя на кухню.

— Я помогу тебе, — резко выпалил Клаус.

— Вау, даже не пришлось подводить в теме, — удивился Диего.

Клаус наконец-то выдохнул и задышал полной грудью. Словно камень с души. Но что дальше? Это ведь лишь малая часть.

— Ты идешь? — Донеслось из кухни.

Подходя ближе, Клаус почувствовал запах ароматной еды.

— Я хочу сделать это сегодня, — заявил Клаус, усаживаясь за стол.

— К чему спешка? Скоро выходные…

— Нет, — перебил Клаус, — ты не представляешь, как мне сложно было решиться, поэтому просто сделаем это, ладно?

— Ладно, — тихо кивнул Диего, передавая палочки.

Они ели в тишине, пока Диего не задался вопросом:

— А как это будет происходить? Тебе нужна будет фотография девочки чтобы связаться с ней?

Клаус затих. Не так часто он намеренно связывался с мертвыми чтобы знать точный ответ.

— Обычно сигнал лучше проходит, если есть что-то биологическое — типа волос, крови, праха. Но и место смерти тоже сойдет.

— Не выйдет, — цокнул языком Диего, — за домом наблюдает полиция. К тому же, никто не знает точное место смерти.

— Ну, — протянул Клаус, — тогда морг? — Он надеялся, что этот вариант не прокатит. Ведь в морге обычно находилось несколько трупов, и ему не хотелось контактировать еще и с другими мертвецами, что захотят выйти на контакт. А они захотят — на той стороне одиноко. Взять того же Бэна.

— Ее похоронили недавно, — тихо ответил Диего.

Желудок Клауса скрутился в узел, и он еле проглотил лапшу. Вот гадство. Зачем он только согласился? Весь его вид поник, и он сжался на стуле. Это не ускользнуло от взгляда Диего:

— Слушай, это…это не обязательно. Мы можем ничего не делать. Как-то же остальные детективы справлялись без всех этих сеансов и все было нормально.

— Да, — горько согласился Клаус. — Вот только без этих сеансов, дело до сих пор не раскрыто.

— Значит кладбище?

— Значит кладбище, — кивнул Клаус.

 

***

 

Наблюдая за дорогой из окна машины, Клаус понял, что видел эти места впервые. Благо, даже на хмельную голову ему не приходилось шататься рядом с кладбищем.

Клаус надеялся, что кладбище будет таким, каким показывали его по телевизору — аккуратные плиты в земле, но как оказалось, кладбище, к которому они подъехали было-таки усеяно памятниками и прочими изваяниями, названия которых Клаус не знал.

— Захочешь свалить — только скажи, — Диего заглушил мотор.

На улице стояла ночь и свет исходил лишь от фар их машины. Но, вскоре и он исчез — Диего не хотел привлекать внимание смотрителя или иных посторонних.

— Бойся живых, а не мертвых, да? — Клаус попытался разрядить обстановку шуткой, но это не помогло. Серьезный вид Диего не исчез, а страх так и не покинул Клауса. Возможно, стоит сказать, что он может по-настоящему умереть, если его убьет призрак. Но, Клаус знал, что в таком случае Диего заблокирует дверцу и развернет машину, не пустив его.

Клаус потянулся к металлической ручке и открыл дверцу, пока Диего не передумал. По ногам пробежался холод, а в нос ударил запах свежей сырой земли.

— Зашибись, — пробубнил Клаус, — не хватает еще тумана для атмосферы, — он хлопнул дверкой и спрятал руки в карманы ветровки.

Диего пока не вышел из машины, и Клаус решил осмотреться, кружась вокруг своей оси.

— Ну что, Лара Крофт — расхитительница гробниц, готов?

Клаус подпрыгнул и даже закричал.

— Бэн!

— Не ори, у меня перепонки полопаются, — скривился Бэн.

— Ты и так мертв.

— Вау, грубо.

— Почему ты здесь, в любом случае? Я уже привык к тому, что ты удираешь в нужный момент.

— Ошибаешься, приятель, сейчас же я здесь.

— Интересно надолго ли, — Клаус покосился на машину. Диего явно разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. Должно быть работа.

— Кстати об этом, — Бэн проследил за его взглядом, — будет лучше, если он останется в машине, эффективнее, я бы сказал.

— О чем ты? — Клаус только сейчас заметил каким напряженным казался Бэн.

— Просто, — выдохнул он, — доверься, ладно?

Дверцы открылись, и Диего вышел из машины. Клаус повернулся в сторону Бэна, но тот лишь скривился перед тем как испариться. Что-то здесь было не так.

— Как ты говорил зовут девочку? — Спросил Клаус.

— Не беспокойся, я укажу на нужную могилу.

— Знаешь, Диего, — протянул Клаус, почесав затылок, — сегодня здесь такая аура, что…что я думаю лучше мне пойти одному.

— Но это же кладбище.

— Честно говоря, я сейчас не вижу ни одного мертвеца, так что сегодня мой день, — Клаус и правда никого не видел.

— Сьюзи Гордон, — ответил Диего, показывая фотографию девочки.

Клаус сглотнул, когда увидел фото ребенка, на котором она радостно улыбалась, она излучала саму жизнь. Он старался не вспоминать детали, о которых упоминал Диего. Ему было проще притвориться, что девочка просто умерла, такое ведь часто случалось. Все что угодно, лишь не то, что случилось.

— Сьюзи, — повторил Клаус. Вряд ли он забудет.

— Эй, — Диего схватил его за руку, когда тот направился ко входу.

— Что?

— Я здесь, так? Никуда не уезжаю, — лицо Диего было серьезным.

Клаус кивнул, так и не найдя в себе силы сказать «спасибо». Это упущенное «спасибо» содержало бы в себе все, абсолютно все, что чувствовал Клаус. Он был благодарен за то, что Диего делал для него. Пожалуй, он был единственным, кто принял его, после всех их приключений с апокалипсисом.

Как только Клаус сделал шаг вперед, а ворота кладбища остались позади, он набрал в легкие воздуха — гниль и смерть. Все такое знакомое и родное.

— А теперь говори, что происходит, мелкий ты ушлепок, — зашипел Клаус.

— Не знаю, — ответил появившийся Бэн.

В нескольких метрах, Клаус заприметил фигуру, что слонялась вперед и назад. Что ж, очевидно сегодня был не его день («его» день никогда не наступит), и мертвецы вовсе не собирались прятаться. Клаус рассматривал имена, выбитые на камнях.

— Что значит не знаю? — Возмутился Клаус.

— Это все Диего, — парировал Бэн, — что-то не так.

— Подробнее, братец — я медиум, а не читатель мыслей.

— Я не могу появляться, когда рядом он. Мое тело, — Бэн сделал паузу, — да, тело, начинает словно гореть. Боюсь такая реакция не только у меня.

— Что значит «гореть», что за бред? — Клаус остановился на пол пути.

— Как же тебе объяснить…ты был трезв сколько месяцев?

— Ну, один, — задумавшись ответил Клаус.

— И твои силы медиума работают лишь когда ты чист, но я не помню, чтобы ты жаловался на мертвецов за этот месяц.

— И связь в этом состоит в…?

— Напомни сколько ты живешь у Диего?

Клаус затих, отводя взгляд в сторону:

— Месяц.

— Именно! — Бэн хлопнул в ладоши, но никто кроме Клауса не услышал. — Он как тот чеснок для вампиров, но только отпугивает призраков.

— И это меня еще называют торчком, — выдохнул Клаус, махнув на Бэна рукой и продолжил путь. — У вас там на другой стороне отличные вещества.

— Я серьезно, придурок, — Бэн пошел следом.

— Ага, — протянул Клаус, светя фонариком на надгробия. Поодинокие мертвецы шатались неподалеку, но не подходили, принимая его за своего.

— Я думаю это как-то связано с его силами.

— С ножами или с задержкой дыхания? — Клаус перевел свет фонарика на лицо Бэна и тот скривился.

— Думаю со всеми, — пожал плечами он. — За то время пока ты был с ним, и я не появлялся, я прочитал много интересного в журнале нашего отца.

— Нашел что-то стоящее? Учитывая его «любовь», там наверняка были наши фотографии с почерканными ручкой глазами.

— Хоть раз будь серьезнее.

— Ага, пиджак дома забыл только, — беззаботно парировал Клаус. Он крутился, но все еще не находил нужной могилы. По сути она должна быть свежей, но кто знает — он не поклонник таких мест.

— Его силы состоят не в меткости, а в предназначении кинжалов.

— Хватит говорить загадками, — не выдержал Клаус. — На мне нет шляпы и кожаной курточки, и последний раз, когда я проверял мое имя было Клаус, а не Индиана Джонс.

— Сам подумай — первоначальное предназначение кинжалов и всего холодного оружия — нападение и убийство.

— Вау, призрачная академия антропологии должно быть гордится тобой.

— Не ерничай, — шикнул Бэн. — Думаю, его настоящими способностями является повеление смертью. Именно поэтому я чувствую…страх, который заставляет меня исчезать, бежать от него.

— Ха! Это же Диего, а не какой-нибудь гребаный Аид или Люцифер, — улыбнулся Клаус. — Это наш Диего, который заикается, когда боится, и которому мама готовит блинчики, украшая их ягодами.

— Если хочешь, чтобы тебя серьезно воспринимали, может стоит начать делать нечто подобное в отношении других? — Обидевшись сказал Бэн. — Пришли. — Он указал пальцем на светлый гранит «Сьюзи Гордон».

— Сьюзи, — прочитал Клаус вслух.

Клаус бегал взглядом по цифрам 2011-2019. Он за столько лет мог не выходить из прихода, закидываясь веществами, а у нее это была и вся жизнь. Он дернулся, чувствуя, как руки покрылись гусиной кожей.

Что ему теперь делать? У него не так много было практики в общении с призраками. Он не пытался выйти с ними на контакт, обычно это они находили его.

Клаус опять обнял себя руками — старая привычка, и переминался с одной ноги на другую. Нужно ли закрыть глаза? Произнести ее имя три раза? Порезать палец и капнуть пару капель своей крови на могилу?

— Клаус, — прошептал позади Бэн.

— Что еще? — Раздраженно шикнул Клаус, оборачиваясь.

Маленькая девочка в белом, насколько позволял увидеть свет, платье, кружилась вокруг своей оси. Она улыбалась и была вполне реальной, как показалось Клаусу.

Девочка вытянула руки перед собой и делала странные круговые движения пальцами. Клаус пытался понять, что она делала, но затем его слух уловил необычные звуки чего-то стеклянного. Звуки появлялись тогда, когда она двигала пальцами в воздухе.

Клаус поджал пальцы на ногах и судорожно вздохнул. Почему дети всегда такие страшные? Большинство мертвецов были изуродованными, и тогда их было легко различить, но вот дети зачастую выглядели…как дети, и не вселяли тот же страх, что взрослые. Оболочка обманчива. Вот, что он пытался сказать.

Звуки продолжали буквально скрипеть в его ушах. Было похоже на какой-то конкурс игры на бокалах, но только никакой посуды здесь не было.

«Она участвовала в конкурсах красоты», пронеслись слова Диего в его голове.

— Сьюзи? — Нарушил он свое молчание.

Девочка остановилась и подняла на него свой взгляд. Ее лицо было по-детски милым и на ней очевидно был макияж в день смерти, вот только глаза… Некогда голубые глаза посветлели, оставив лишь маленькие черные точки зрачков. Она сейчас как-никогда напоминала персонажей мультфильмов Бертона.

— Приветствую, я Сьюзи Гордон, штат Калифорния, — наигранно представилась девочка.

Многие призраки не знают, что они мертвы. Знает ли она?

— Я К-к-клаус, — у него в горле стоял ком, который изо всех сил не давал сказать и слова. — Что ты делаешь здесь? — Он решил начать с малого.

Вдали виднелся свет в машине Диего. Он был слишком далеко, а рядом только Бэн, что сам, будучи мертвым, прятался позади рассматривая кучу остальных мертвецов, что успели восстать, пока Клаус не сводил взгляда с девочки.

— Репетирую, — радостно ответила девочка. — У меня еще жонглирование осталось, а затем в кровать.

— В кровать? — Переспросил Клаус.

— Да, — кивнула Сьюзи и указала пальцем сквозь него. Он стоял спиной к ее могиле.

Клаус заметил, что слонявшиеся мимо призраки стали посматривать в его сторону, словно акулы, которые учуяли кровь. Они знают, что ему здесь не место.

— Сьюзи, — Клаус попытался ускорить процесс, — что последнее ты помнишь?

— Помню вечеринку в честь моей победы, — радостно ответила Сьюзи.

Клаус попытался вспомнить то, что рассказал ему Диего.

— Вечеринку? Но, Сьюзи, ты не участвовала в конкурсах уже год, — медленно проговорил Клаус.

— Папа сказал, что мы будем праздновать, когда захотим, — девочка пожала плечами и продолжила водить пальцами в воздухе.

— Мы?

— Я, мама, папа, Логан и наши друзья.

— Какие друзья?

— Соседи, конечно, глупенький, — ответила Сьюзи.

Она не знала о том, что была мертва. Клаус только мог догадываться, что происходило в ее давно сгнившем в грунте разуме.

Ему было интересно, что случится, если он спросит:

— Сьюзи, ты знаешь, что ты умерла?

Девочка резко опустила руки по швам и подняла голову. Уголки ее губ дрожали, она изо всех сил пыталась улыбнуться, но остатки подсознания блокировали нервную систему, ну или то подобие, что управляло призраками.

Тело девочки затряслось, а губы так и застыли в безумной улыбке. Кажется, в этот момент, ее сознание наконец-то переформатировалось словно компьютер. Старая информация удалялась, и загружалась новая, в которой она была мертва.

Внезапно она затихла. Тело больше не тряслось, а улыбка спала. Она подняла на него взгляд — все также белые глаза теперь смотрели на него с испугом потерявшегося ребенка.

— Мам? — заскулила девочка. Ее губы продолжали двигаться, произнося это слово снова и снова, но не издавая звука.

— Словно это последнее, что она произнесла при жизни, — прошептал Бэн позади.

— Сьюзи, — обратился Клаус, — расскажи, что случилось. Скажи, кто тебя убил, — он старался говорить спокойно, дабы не спугнуть ее. Но рядом начали рычать остальные призраки, пытаясь добраться до него. Раньше бы он бежал что есть сил, но ответ был так близок, что он не мог думать сейчас не о чем другом, даже о своей безопасности.

Девочка пожала плечами и поднесла ладони к глазам. Она не видела. Затем, Сьюзи поднесла руку к сердцу — она лишь чувствовала.

Сьюзи вытянула руку вперед.

— Она протягивает ее тебе, — подсказал Бэн, оглядываясь.

Клаусу казалось, что он не в состоянии был сделать шаг, но мнимый паралич отпустил и он шагнул вперед.

Он вытянул перед собой руку — совсем немного, чтобы успеть ее убрать. Из глаз мертвой девочки капали слезы, и она отчаянно держала руку в воздухе, надеясь, что кто-то возьмет ее, что кто-то разделит с ней всю боль.

Клаус выдохнул, когда остановился в сантиметрах от девочки. Обычно призраки нематериальны, но он мог поклясться, что сейчас он отчетливо чувствовал холод, исходящий от нее.

Он набрал побольше кладбищенского воздуха и протянул руку.

Это было не похоже ни на что, что доводилось испытывать ему ранее. Вся боль, которую он проносил все эти годы, казалась лишь негативными эмоциями и не более. Грудь свело, мышцы защемило и ему показалось, что у него может остановиться сердце от невыносимой боли, что он испытывал.

Его внутренности в районе живота горели, что казалось там внутри образуется каша из органов. Клаус упал, чувствуя, как подступает кашель, он вот-вот захлебнется. Жидкость подступала откуда-то извне, и он крутил головой, чтобы она не попала в рот.

Но эта боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с осознанием предательства, которое ощущала девочка.

Клаус задрожал всем телом, валяясь на мокрой земле. Из глаз лились слезы, он задыхался. Маленькая Сьюзи буквально растворилась в нем, давая прочувствовать все то, что чувствовала она. Клаус не мог ничего поделать и заскулил как раненое животное. Бэн все это время лишь хватался за голову — он не мог никак помочь, даже позвать Диего он не был в силах.

— Почему? — прошептал Клаус, свернувшись эмбрионом на земле. Сьюзи отпрыгнула от него, и вытерев слезы, убежала. Он продолжил лежать в грязи — боль, которую он испытал, забыть было невозможно. Девочка лишь поделилась с ним.

— Клаус, — медленно позвал Бэн. — Клаус, вставай. — Его глаза испуганно смотрели на мертвецов, которые приближались к живому телу словно к добыче.

Клаус открыл глаза, но из-за слез все выглядело совсем размыто, да и полупрозрачные мертвецы казались лишь сгустком тумана.

— Живо поднимай свою задницу, — закричал Бэн.

Клаус кое-как поднялся на ноги, все еще шатаясь словно пьяный или зомби. Теперь его тощее тело было чистым от наркотиков, но было заполнено болью мертвой девочки. Вот, что бывает, когда контактируешь с призраками, поэтому-то он и нажирался до отключки.

Он не прекращал рыдать, отмахиваясь от непонятно кого — он лишь повторял движения Сьюзи, которая еще как отголосок находилась в его сознании.

— Быстрее, — торопил его Бэн. Он толком его не видел, лишь слышал родной голос и пытался идти на его звук.

Он врезался в камень, что был памятником, и упал. Теперь он чувствовал еще и физическую боль. Видеть было сложно, но кажется из головы пошла кровь. Словно от болевого шока, зрение сфокусировалось и теперь он видел всю эту армию гребаных мертвецов, что шли по его душу.

— Черт возьми, — выругался Клаус, подрываясь с земли. Из-за резких движений, голова закружилась и перед глазами потемнело. — Боже, дай выйти отсюда живым, — прошептал он.

Он бежал, наплевав на то, что топтался по чужим могилам. Бэн был где-то рядом, но ему-то не нужно переживать — он уже мертв. Клаус бежал и оглядывался. Все как в том сне. Бежал и оглядывался. А ворот все никак не было видно, он даже потерял машину Диего, что была его ориентиром. Мертвые были близко. Кто-то потянул его за капюшон. Был ли это мертвец, что каким-то чудом материализовался или обычная ветка, но так или иначе, Клауса это чуть ли не задушило, и когда он выбрался, выдохнул и собрался продолжить бежать, то упал. Упал не на землю, а в нее.

Сердце Клауса забилось еще быстрее, если это вообще было возможно. Он вытянул руки в стороны, но уперся в сырую землю. Кто-то выкопал яму для новых погребений. Кровь из головы попала в глаза, и эта боль смешалась с болью Сьюзи. Клаус поднял глаза вверх — на небе Луна и на него сверху смотрели мертвые глаза призраков, которые столпились посмотреть, как он вскоре присоединится к ним. Какая ирония. Очевидно тому, кому предназначалась эта могила, придется потесниться. А может, она предназначалась ему? Клаус не чувствовал в себе силы бороться, а потому прикрыл веки и просто заплакал.

Один из мертвецов прыгнул на него, но Клаус никак не отреагировал, продолжая плакать. И почему мертвецы такие злобные? Они ведь были людьми, неужели их так меняла другая сторона? Мертвец тяжело дышал, и тело Клауса сковал холод.

— Клаус, — послышался голос Бэна где-то сверху. Что ж, по крайней мере, у него будет компания.

Клаус зажмурил глаза и дышал с периодичностью в три секунды. Раз –два. Раз-два. Тяжесть от холода исчезла и тело защипало словно от зимнего мороза и тепла. Он уже смирился.

— Клаус, — повторилось вновь. На этот раз это был не голос Бэна.

Он резко открыл глаза, заметив Диего, смотрящего на него сверху. Мертвецов поблизости не было.

— Д-д-диего, — истерически произнес он, глотая слезы.

Ко всей боли добавилось еще и облегчение. Диего протянул руку и в этот раз, Клаус, не раздумывая, схватил ее.

Выбравшись, Клаус заметил, что рядом не было никаких призраков. Не было и Бэна.

Он уткнулся холодным и мокрым носом в теплую шею Диего и тот заключил его в объятия.

 

***

 

Клаус смотрел куда-то в пространство, не обращая внимания на манипуляции Диего. Он набрал для него ванну и теперь, закатив рукава, присел рядом с ней, смывая с него кровь и грязь.

Боль Сьюзи все еще сковывала тело, и Клаус пытался сдержать подступающие всхлипы чтобы не доставить Диего больших хлопот.

— Она не знает, кто ее убил, — тихо сказал Клаус, — прости меня. — Он весь сжался.

— Клаус, — выдохнул он, помотав головой. Не найдя, что сказать, он лишь потянулся к нему и поцеловал того в мокрую макушку. Это Диего должен был извиняться за то, что чуть ли не позволил ему умереть.

Клаус прикрыл глаза, тихо застонав — не то от боли, не то от близости Диего.

Горячая вода забирала усталость, но она ничего не могла поделать с той дырой в груди, которая образовалась на кладбище несколькими часами ранее.

Диего провел пальцами по лицу, смывая засохшую кровь и Клаус потянулся к его рукам, такой изголодавшийся по заботе и ласке.

Клаус рассматривал Диего, который сидел на краю его кровати. Клаус уже было хотел подвинуться ведь если тот ждал пока он уснет, то ему придется просидеть так всю ночь ведь Клаус не устанет смотреть на него.

— Я правда старался, — прошептал Клаус.

— Знаю, — коротко ответил Диего. Клаус знал, что тот сейчас винил себя в случившемся, поэтому и коснулся указательным пальцем его кулака.

— Эй, — он попытался улыбнуться, но выходило не очень, учитывая боль в груди.

Клаус так и не смог уснуть, ворочаясь по кровати, продолжая тихонько плакать чтобы не разбудить Диего. Он его подвел, а еще чуть не умер. Оказалось, что шутить о смерти и взглянуть ей в лицо — две очень разные вещи. Клаусу больше не хотелось повторять ни то, ни другое. Но как же теперь быть со Сьюзи? Клаус ощущал неописуемую боль и чувство предательства. Теперь он и сам хотел найти виновных.

Сьюзи не могла ответить ему, ведь сама не видела, что происходило на самом деле. Вот только если можно было повернуть время вспять и увидеть. Время вс… Пять!


End file.
